1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable umbrella for providing an umbrella that can be carried in one's pocket or purse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an umbrella is known in the prior art. More specifically, an umbrella heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,700; 3,954,117; 4,643,210; 5,040,555; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 247,328; and 266,456.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflatable umbrella. The inventive device includes a flexible and foldable sheet of material having a central portion and a perimeter; and also includes a hub air chamber being securely attached to the central portion; and further includes a plurality of flexible rib-like air chambers connected to the hub air chamber and extending radially from the hub air chamber and being securely attached to the sheet of material with each of the rib-like air chambers having a first end and a second end which is securely connected to the hub air chamber; and also includes a flexible annular air chamber being connected to the first ends of the rib-like air chambers and being securely attached along the perimeter of the flexible sheet of material; and further includes a handle air chamber being integrally connected to the hub air chamber and depending therefrom; and an inflating and deflating assembly for inflating and deflating the air chambers.
In these respects, the inflatable umbrella according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an umbrella that can be carried in one's pocket or purse.